1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet ejecting head, a printing apparatus, and a method of manufacturing the liquid droplet ejecting head.
2. Related Art
For example, to perform printing on a printing medium such as a printing paper, a printing apparatus, which has a liquid droplet ejecting head, is used (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-289943).
JP-A-2006-289943 discloses a liquid droplet ejecting head including: a cavity that temporarily stores an ink; and a base substrate that has an ejection port. The ejection port communicates with the cavity so as to eject the ink within the cavity as liquid droplets. Further, a piezoelectric element is disposed to be adjacent to the cavity. The piezoelectric element is electrically connected to a driver IC through a wiring pattern. The driver IC controls driving of the piezoelectric element. Then, by driving the piezoelectric element, it is possible to reliably eject ink droplets from the ejection port.
Further, in the liquid droplet ejecting head disclosed in JP-A-2006-289943, the concave portion is formed to be open toward the upper surface of the base substrate. In addition, the driver ICs are respectively disposed on both sides of the concave portion interposed therebetween (hereinafter, the disposition is referred to as “known disposition”).
Meanwhile, recently, there has been a demand for a decrease in size of the liquid droplet ejecting head. Hence, it is also necessary to decrease the size of the base substrate. However, when the size of the base substrate is decreased, in the known disposition, it may be difficult to arrange the driver ICs on the base substrate. When the driver ICs are intended to be arranged, while a space for disposition of the driver ICs is secured, the space may be made to be as small as possible. Even in this case, there is a problem in that it is difficult to sufficiently decrease the size of the liquid droplet ejecting head.